KKK
Do not be confuse by the article from this link http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/kalbo_kinis_kintab Kalbo Kinis Kintab is commonly known as KKK. It is a country located to the other-side of the fucking world if you are in USA . The country is very quite great imagen all the Gangster to the country and those Facebookist people. This is the best country in the world. People of KKK Ethnic Most the people of the nation are Gangsterism, A special ethic people who love to rape someone older than them. The group of Facebookist people are some people who use internet especially the Facebookist website "Facebook" is their favourite cyber place to go. Their enemy is Twitterist people. Twitterist people are the followers of some people trending to the Twitterist website "Twitter" they are also know for Hashtag, they angry on Facebookist people because they find out that Facebookist people can hashtag, the 2 groups become enemey of each other. PSYist people are the one who love dancing and singing any song that they god give, their god is a Korean pop star named "PSY" The creator of Gangman and Gentlemen. The cyrusist people is the most dangerous type of humankind in all the Musical culture of KKK. They also ride in any kind of wrecking ball to wreck PSYism, Harlemism, Lady Gagaism, Justin Bieberism, Eminemism and the most enemy of them all is One Directionism to tell the world they are the best. They will accidentally will start a war to let them in to the unknown thingy on the fucking world. The people of this ethic group are the One Directionist people who love listening on their music and try to sing it. The Cyrusism people said that they sucks. But the most enemy are the Bieberist people who bladder themselve to USA. These Napolist people are the people who hate their own leader because of the Bacon Barrel Pork Barrel and they one to trash it. Normally she say "Hindi ko po alam" meaning that she doesn't know anything. Religions of KKK Jewelpetism (Main religion) : Main Article: Jewelpetism '' Jewelpetism is the largest religion in KKK also divided to 5 kind of ethnic group. Like Seasoners, Tinkleism, Sunshineism, Kira-Decoism and Happineism. The creator that they treat as the most superior and most powerful is Jewelina. Uloism : ''Main Article: Uloism The religion of big-headed fucking people is a religion of their god "Ulo" who they said "Batokism sucks" They said that Ulo is the most superior. Other religion said this is unholy shits. Kandadoism : Main Article: Kandadoism '' The religion of Kandadoism is a padlock lover belief that they think evey padlock in this world is created by their god "Kandado" sometimes when a padlock is so big, they think that is their "Kandado". Like Islam, Kandadoism has a prophet named "Katal". Batokism (Worst religion ever in this world) : ''Main Article: Batokism Batokism is the most unholy religion in KKK. Because their god is fat and has a black nape. The gospel of this religion is to teach humans how to be fat and homosexual. Putoism : Main Article: Batokism The religion of Putoism is a idea by a fat Nigga god named "Puto" Who is love call himself as a rice cake god. He also as a prophet named "Alberto" and a angle named "Evangeline" to spread Putoism to the country. Bingedaism : Main Article: Bingedaism '' This is the weirdest fucking religion in KKK, Because think each other is talking mute and the people has no ear drum to communicate each other because they can't ear. Also their god is also a bitch. Dukotism (Another worst religion) : ''Main Article: Dukotism '' This religion is a dick-tator and the bitches of other religion. Their god "Dukutin" commanded to suck cocks that they always says "Uloism sucks" Amagism (Bansa Moro's religion) : ''Main Article: Amagism '' : This is the smallest religion in KKK, Because this is just for Bansa Moro and their goddess is like to eat broken foods but most of it is bread and also their followers "Amagist people" are eating it too. Yolandaism (Oh my god!) : ''Main Article: Yolandaism '' The religion of Yolandaism, they treat typhoons as their god. A god who always want to kick them out from Earth. Government The government of KKK is known as '''Tagalog: 'Ang pamahalaang Monarkiyang parlyamentaryong Kalbo Kinis Kintab 'Japayukese:' アンゴパマハラアンゴモナルキヤンゴパルリャメンタリョ Jejemon: D4 mUhnrchy-p'r714m3n+4ry 60v3rnm3n+ 0f k~7b0 k1n1$ k1n+4b 'English: 'The monarchy-parliamentary government of Kalbo Kinis Kintab It is run by a Prime Minister including the Vice-Minister and the most important of all of this fucking words is the King and Queen of KKK. The soldiers of KKK are always yelling "Ambot sa kambing na bangs" The Prime Minister, Vice-Minister and the general sits on the 3 main chairs on the Parliament House.. Monetary (Currency) : Main Article: Keykeykeyian Dollar '' Legally, The country is using Keykeykeyian Dollar as the National Currency of KKK Coins 50 Keykeykeyian Cents.png|Limang-pu't sentabos (Fifty Centavos) 25 Keykeyian Cents.png|Dalawang-pu't limang sentabos (Twenty-five centavos) 10 Keykeyian Cents.png|Sampung Sentabos (Ten centavos) 5 Keykeyian Cents.png|Limang Sentabos (Five Sentavos) 2 Keykeyian Cents.png|Dalawang Sentabos (Two Centavos) 1 Keykeyian Cent.png|Isang Sentabos (One centavos) 0 Keykeyian Cents.png|Serong sentabos (Zero centavos) '''NO VALUE' Category:UN states Category:Asian country Category:Countries Category:Good place to go Category:ASEAN Category:Parliamentary countries Category:Monarch country Category:KKK Culture Category:KKK